Never Ever Underestimate The Powers Of Sukonbu!
by xxxShino
Summary: How a girl and sukonbu can change the mindset of Edo's two most dangerous people. Kamui, Takasugi and Kagura. Drabble fic.


Back after a long time... Whew.

**Summary: How a girl and sukonbu can change the mindset of Edo's two most dangerous people. Kamui, Takasugi and Kagura.**

**A/N: Ahem... Those who are reading this fic... you must be curious why I wrote this... Uhm. **

**I don't even know the answer. -.- Anyway... Enjoy! **

**WARNING: (Attempted) humor, OOCness, made-up info, stalkers etc etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamui<strong>

In his eyes, Kagura was no more than a weak, little Yato girl who didn't think like the normal, average Yato did. His sister hated her blood - and fought against it with all her might. Kamui found it rather foolish. However, she had proven him wrong by injuring Abuto to such an extent during their little trip down to Yoshiwara, although part of the blame was to be on the blonde Yato who didn't like to fight with his own kind.

Kamui closed his eyes and sighed, kneeling on the rooftop of someone's house and shading himself from the sunlight using his umbrella, a grin still plastered on his face. He had been observing Kagura for the past hour, and yet, all she did was to play with children from the town and buy more sukonbu to munch on. How the hell did she manage to fight so well and improve so much? Was it because of her diet? The orange head then decided that maybe he would get some sukonbu later in the day.

And mind you, Kamui isn't stalking.

He liked to believe that he was simply _observing _his own sister.

A loud crash and boom snapped Kamui out of his own world and he looked down at the streets, which was currently covered in thick smoke now. The smoke cleared soon, to reveal a sandy-haired Shinsengumi officer firing a bazooka at his -coughs-_ colleague_ -coughs- who was none other than the vice commander of Shinsengumi that everyone was familiar with. He stopped his act of destroying the town (and killing his superior) when he saw Kagura.

_'And what, they started fighting?'_ Kamui scoffed.

Him, a mere human, defeating his sister? No way in a hundred years - oh wait, make that a thousand. Kamui watched in disinterest as they dodged and attacked and 'tched' at the Shinsengumi boy._ 'Okita, was it?' _Kamui thought. The sandy haired officer wasn't that bad of a fighter, just that Kamui was much better than him.

Well, Kamui figured that he would allow that Okita guy to accompany and 'play' with his sister. _For now. _Someday, he will come back and take his sister away and claim her. The Harusame captain jumped off the roof and landed with a soft thud, walking towards the opposite direction.

_'Time to buy some sukonbu.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Takasugi<strong>

Pale skin. Umbrella as a weapon. Unique hair and eye color. Crazy fighting skills and agility. No doubt, the girl was a Yato.

A young teenage girl not more than 15 years old pointing a gun (correction: umbrella) at a guy who looks suspiciously like a dangerous beast at night on a very suspicious looking boat. That is something you don't get to see everyday. Takasugi had to admit - the girl was strong. Incredibly strong, although still a bit far to be able to fight on par with her brother. It had taken 2 of his Kihetai members to knock her unconscious and capture her, and she could even fight that _gracefully _with a gunshot wound. Takasugi was certainly deeply interested in her.

He had been considering of adding the Yato female named Kagura to his Kihetai team and kick that annoying Matako out, but had been warned by many to not touch her - mainly her brother, Kamui, her father, Umibozu, and Gintoki. How they managed to find out what he was thinking still remains as a mystery. Nevertheless, Takasugi had been keeping track on her activities on Earth and found out that she was a complete clone of Gintoki. Too much (bad) influence, he assumed.

Takasugi had been at the sidelines watching the events unfold in Yoshiwara, and was even more keen to recruit Kagura as he watched her fight with that amount of elegance. Also, the awakening of her Yato blood. The purple-haired samurai could still remember - he had twitched in anger when he saw Gintoki carry her gently and worriedly asked if she was okay after being attacked by Kamui and co.

Well, if Takasugi couldn't land a hand on her, then why could Gintoki?

_'Tch.' _Takasugi strummed hard on the shamisen.

"Shinsuke?" Bansai raised a questioning brow, a bit struck by the sudden violent play against the shamisen. Takasugi sighed and stopped.

"Enough playing for today. And what was the (interesting) piece of news you wanted to tell me?"

Bansai coughed lightly.

"Umm... The Harusame captain that you had asked us to keep an eye on went down to Earth today."

Takasugi looked up, curious.

"What did he do down there?"

Bansai coughed yet again.

"He... was seen to be following his sister around. And... uhm."

"And?" The purple haired was already at his limit.

"Bought a carton of sukonbu and left Earth."

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"... Bansai, if you are free by any chance, buy me some sukonbu."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhem, so a very short drabble about what Kamui and Takasugi thinks about Kagura. Hopefully, my dear readers, you didn't vomit too much blood out. Until next time! Reviews make me happy :D Criticism and flaming is fine with me, but please do it in proper English (and no vulgar words please) ^^~<strong>


End file.
